This invention relates to a Stirling cycle machine and more particularly to a rotary Stirling cycle machine capable of functioning as either a prime mover or a refrigerator. Prior Stirling cycle machines suffered from thermal conduction problems between the expansion and compression chambers, complex costly malfunction prone sealing elements, impractical large overall physical size in relation to output, and high production costs due to high tolerance requirements.